


Morning of the Doctor

by gbMS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: The Day of the Doctor, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbMS/pseuds/gbMS
Summary: Rose and Bad Wolf are connected, even in Pete's World.





	Morning of the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> (Like 99.8% of Rose's dialogue was taken directly from The Day Of The Doctor.)

She woke up with a start and glowing eyes.

The start was enough, she could barely stand to get up when the twins were born, their genetic love of sleep probably aiding their very quick adjustment to sleeping through the night. But it simply made him grumble, turn to the alarm like it had lit up.

“Big red button,” he mumbled, aiming a hand toward the alarm until he noticed the very early hour.

He turned quickly to face her and the light coming from her side of the bed and not the clock. The day usually woke him, or their alarm, or even the twins on the monitor, but this time it was silent and dark other than the warm but eerie light that emanated and swirled from her eyes.

“You alright?” He asked, her glowing eyes illuminating the room enough to see, and the fact that there was glowing light coming from her eyes was enough to snap him quickly to full consciousness.

“ _It's nothing._ ” Her voice said, containing an echoing quality.

“Didn't look like nothing.” He said seriously, keeping a watchful eye on her face.

“ _It’s just a wolf._ ” She muttered, her eyes flashed brighter for a moment before fading to what certainly seemed bright earlier but apparently hadn't been.

“Now that's certainly not nothing.”

“ _Why not_?” she asked. She shook her head quickly, the glow completely fading from her eyes. “Sorry, Dear. Very… odd dream. I think. Might have been. Something about you. You and,” her eyes started to glow again, “ _the TARDIS. You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles._ ”

“Usually I see your dreams. I didn’t see anything.” he stroked her arm gently.

“ _I heard you._ ”

“You heard me? I don’t remember dreaming. And… I don’t see anything now. Rose? No more of this.”

“ _No more. No more._ ” Rose with the glowing eyes, looked directly at him with mocked a serious face, “ _No more. No more!_ ” The Doctor put his hand on her face. “ _No more_ ,” She said with this hands staying still. She looked deeply into his eyes, the gold swirling making her familiar face look more… alien. He felt the heat off her cheek and forehead.

“ _What's wrong_?”

“You’re hot.”

“ _Well, I do my best._ ” Rose winked a golden eye at him.

“Sweetheart you’re not acting right at the moment. Wake up.” She just looked at him, her eyes still swirling, showing only glimpses of her light brown eyes under the gold in her irises.

“ _They must have told you the Moment had a conscience_.”

He froze.

The Moment. Dread set in as he blanched, remembering what he didn’t ever want to remember.

“Rose, how do you know that name?” she just smiled, gently running the back of a soft hand down his cheek in a sweet caress. She winked again. “And at _that_ , I’m definitely calling in to work. Come on. TARDIS Medbay for you.” The Doctor slipped off the bed, quickly grabbing the monitor and putting it into his pocket. He went around to Rose’s side of the bed and tried to pull her up. She didn’t move, seemingly unwilling or unable to move over her own volition. He put an arm underneath her shoulder to get a better handle on her.

Rose looked at his face and pet his cheek gently, feeling the clamminess that had started to accumulate from his worry. He tugged her up and with him, her body weight heavily supported by his own. He struggled her out of their room and to a spare room where the TARDIS sat. 

“ _Hello, look at you._ ” Rose said upon the sight of the TARDIS. She turned her head toward her husband, “ _Stuck between girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?_ ” the Doctor seated her on the chair, fishing a key out of his trans-dimensional pocket and slipping it into the lock. It didn’t move. He shook the doors unhappily as he tried to open them.

“Come on.” He begged the doors in frustration.

“ _I hear you. All of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours_ ,” She said. He approached her seat and squatted down in front of her. She ran a hand down the side of his face gently.

“You’re my _wife_ , Rose, of course you hear—”

“ _I chose this face and form especially for you. It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up._ ”

“Forever, Sweetheart, forever. Past, present…” he sighed, seeing only a little of his wife behind the golden eyes. He sighed. “You’re not my wife. You are, but you aren’t.” He grew solemn, knowing the answer to his next question as he needed verification. “Who are you?”

 _“I think I'm called Rose Tyler. No. Yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form, I'm called Bad Wolf. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Doctor?_ ”

“Right now, yes.” He looked at his wife-not-wife carefully. “I’ve only met the Bad Wolf once, how do you know I’m the Doctor?”

“ _That's the name in your head_.”

“It’s one of them, yes.”

“ _Then you're the one to save us all_.” Bad Wolf said, the echo of her voice making it sound ominous.

“That's what Doctors do.”

She huffed a melodic laugh. “ _If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job_.”

“You definitely _sound_ like Rose,” he muttered to himself and smirked, “But I would really like my wife back. I don’t want her to know what you seem to know.”

“ _Then that's your punishment_.” She stroked his cheek again. “ _If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence_.” She stood faster than he could react and walked out the open door directly to the closed door of the babies' bedroom. He followed and managed to grab her arm, stopping her outside the closed door.

“Do what?!” his voice was stressed but quiet.

“ _Gallifrey. You're going to burn it, and all those Daleks with it,_ ” She quickly reached into his pocket and removed the baby monitor. “ _but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?_ ”

“None.” He said, looking at the screen and seeing the matching expression of his children’s squashed faces against the bed as they slept on their stomachs, he stroked the side of the screen gently, “There are no children on Gallifrey anymore. There were. Billions, I think.”

“ _One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?_ ”

“I know what I will turn into, what I have turned into. I’ve been fighting it for years. Rose—the _real_ Rose— she helped. Which is one of the many reasons you should _give_ _her_ _back_ _to_ _me_.” The Bad Wolf Rose’s eyes brightened, a familiar unfamiliar presence in his mind. “What are you doing?”

“ _I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you_.”

Images immediately flashed through his mind.  
Big Ears. Himself…ish. Bow Tie. A Magician. A... A Blonde Woman.

The Bad Wolf cooed, not unhappily at the last image “ _Okay, I wasn't expecting **that**_.”

The children stirring alerted him out of his gob-smacked state, quickly pulling Bad Wolf back to their room, away from the possibility of further disturbing the children from their sleep far too early.

The Bad Wolf winked as she held a finger to her lips.  
“ _It's history for them. All decided_.” She took her burning eyes off of him for the first time in what felt like forever and twirled her finger, “ _They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you_.”

“You’re not talking about me, are you? You’re talking of bloody pronouns again… me not me not me… not me again. _The_ not me.” The Bad Wolf's eyes turned to him independently of her face and winked at him. “Oh, I’d have many questions for him.” The Doctor grumbled. “Questions with no good answer.”

“ _Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know.”_

“Why? I’m him. Questions wouldn’t help.” Her fingers didn’t even need to be on his temples as he felt her in his mind, showing him the same images he saw before appearing and disappearing quickly.

“ _They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets and the man who forgets. The moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide.”_

“I already decided. Long ago.”

Her eyes faded, her head tilting before brown eyes looked back at him, “Did you?” the Gold quickly reasserted itself.

The Bad Wolf grabbed his screwdriver off his wallet on the bedside table, gently caressing it before looking at him. She flipped the screwdriver the way he had always done.

“ _It's the same screwdriver_.” She gripped the screwdriver in one hand, gently touching the center of his chest with the other. “ _Same software, different case.”_

“Well, slightly different, but based on the same…” he felt her hand gently pat his chest, devious smile on her face, “wait, you’re talking about them, aren’t you?” he grumbled, “Same face as the last me, there, Wolfy.”

Bad Wolf scrunched her nose and shook her head a negative and reached up to his face, gently caressing the stubble and minor laugh lines by his eyes, _“Same software, different face_.”

“Yes, suppose it is. I suppose I am.” Bad Wolf raised her other hand to his face, effectively cupping it between the two of them.

“ _I know you are_.” Her hand slid to his, grabbing it in much the way Rose would have, pulling him out of their room and down the stairs.

“ _One big bang, no more Time Lords. No more Daleks. Are you sure?_ ”

“I’ve done it twice. Daleks, I mean. I’m not sure I’ll ever stop remembering it. But those people… those innocent people,” he looked back at the baby monitor, “I was sure. It,” he grew quieter, hating that he was talking about this again, deploring his own actions, “it needed to happen. For the safety of rest of the universe.” His voice was soft and rueful.

“ _You've seen the men you will become. They were you_.”

He nodded. “They were the Doctor.”

“ _You're the Doctor, too_.”

Bad Wolf waggled her eyebrows joyously, moving with near impossible speed around him and through the hall. The Doctor quickly chased after her, watching her run into the kitchen to switch on the electric kettle.

“ _You know the sound the TARDIS makes?_ ” She paused, climbing up onto the counter and sitting the way Rose would. “ _That wheezing, groaning..._ ” She said slowly, “ _That sound brings hope wherever it goes._ ”

“I’d like to think it does, yes.”

“ _To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost.”_ Her eyes brightened, lighting the room exponentially.

The kettle whistled, but it slowly turned into the familiar materializing noise of the TARDIS. “ _Even_ _you_.”

He quickly turned off the kettle, ending the noise and glancing quickly at the monitor to make sure the kids slept through. Bad Wolf took the monitor from his hand and replaced it with an object… a cup. A thick paper cup… a cup-a-soup.

“Cup-A-Soup? Bit early.” he looked at her, running a hand through his hair. She only nodded, prodding him with her eyes and moving her hand, encouraging him to keep going. “It isn’t soup until you add water…?” She touched the side of the red-hot kettle gently, remaining unburnt as it once again steamed out the familiar rematerialization noise. “Not until I add.. time…?” His eyes widened and he dropped the cup, putting both his hands in his hair and pulling it. “Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!” a smile grew on his face as he jumped and pranced with joy.

“ _You clever boys_.” Bad Wolf smiled Rose's familiar smile. She offered him back the video baby monitor. “ _Take a closer look_ ,” she said with that smile glued to her face. The two kids were waking slightly, the screen normally mired in a blue light, but the room was coated in a bright orange as the sky brightened the room, the shifting children almost glowing in the new light. He looked back to the Bad Wolf sitting on the counter, “ _It's a reality around you_.” The Doctor quickly turned back, the monitor back to it’s normal blue hue complete with children yawning, near awake.

“Gallifrey? They… we… they did it? Oh, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, I could kiss you!”

“ _Yeah, that's going to happen_.” she laughed, pulling the lapels of his pyjama shirt closely and immediately crushing her lips to his.

The light faded around them. Bad Wolf slumped into him. She lost her balance from the counter and fell forward onto him, he clumsily lead her to the floor softly.

“Rose?” he asked when the glow didn’t return. “Rose?”

She gasped a breath loudly and her brown eyes opened widely at him, quickly welling. She grasped him and scrambled to grip him close, his warm body quickly covering her quickly in her frightened embrace.

“You… you didn’t, you…” she stammered against him, pulling her head back to look up to his face, “You think you did, you always thought…” she shook her head vigorously, “but you saved it.”

“I didn’t do anything. They did something, didn’t they? Something brilliant. Clever doesn’t begin—”

“Pronouns. _You_ did it. You saved it.” She smiled elatedly. “She helped you. She always helps you. She showed you… you …and you.”

“Pronouns, Sweetheart,” He smiled. “You helped and I helped. _We_ helped.”

“Gallifrey Falls No More.”

A squeak came from the monitor. Several squeaks of the twins jumping on their mattresses, the familiar noise of their return to consciousness.

The Doctor carefully let go of his wife and stood, offering his wife a hand to stand off the kitchen floor. She took it and he helped pull her up to standing as they both turned toward the hall to get the children, both with ridiculous, unremovable smiles.

“…was that a woman?” she asked almost idly before they made it to the stairs. He paused on the second step, grimacing for the possible backlash but turned to her.

“Is that bad?”

She shrugged, “Understand your hatred of pronouns a bit more. But still you. Still loved.” She thought for a bit, shrugging again, “It’s just not fair that you’re prettier than me.”

He laughed. “Not possible. Pretty close though. Look a bit younger than you, I think. You might be starting to age.”

“Oi! Rude!” she hit him gently on the chest and passed him, heading up the stairs to the now awake children as he followed behind. “No matter how _pretty_ an' _young_ , Dear, you’re still **not** ginger.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...had to do it.  
>  (Little Edits done 29 August)


End file.
